


Doesn't matter anymore.

by seungKim



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, What Ifs, Why Did I Write This?, heeseunghoon didnt post another selca so, i wrote this instead of listening, im such an angst luvr, this is sad srsly, to my teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim
Summary: What if Lee Heeseung didn't make it?
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Doesn't matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i promised an angst if heeseunghoon doesnt post anything so here it is i guess???

The room was filled with crying, laughter and cheers from fans and trainees. It was hectic, to say the least. There were dozens of young men running around congratulating the winners and comforting the unfortunate ones who hadn't made it. Through the many pats on his back, tight hugs, and handshakes from others, even his own clouded teary eyed vision doesn't stop him; he searches for Sunghoon.

He finds him hugging Jake on the sidelines, with the other ENHYPEN members. The only hug that he wasn't included in.

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵.

He wiped his own tears as he stares at the final debut line up.

Sunghoon was glowing, pure happiness on his face.

Holding Jake, forgetting about everything else but each other.

𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦.  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.  
𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵.

Heeseung wants to run to him, wants to hold him, but refrains himself when he saw Sunghoon pulling Jake closer to him as they both released loud laughs, and it's fucking painful because Sunghoon has never looked this happy when he's with him.

Heeseung's heart breaks. He stood there dumb founded. He laughed bitterly and reminded himself that it's his fault. 

𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘦.

Unable to stand the sight anymore, he turns away from the group.

Even when he had nothing he had Sunghoon.  
Lonely nights at Bighit were bearable with Sunghoon. 

What's he's supposed to do now?

He can't do anything. He didn't make it. He doesn't matter. Not to Sunghoon, not to anyone.

"𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯-𝘢𝘩. 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if its bad or not good enough snajsj im still learning sksjsksj MAN THIS IS SO SHORT IM SORRY


End file.
